I Offer You Eternal Sleep
by HeartOfPlumbum
Summary: All is quite in mystic falls after Klaus's plans to kill Elena. Everyone feels the respite and needs a break. But just when they think all is fine Harmony comes to towns with plans to unearth an ancient curse. She is ambitious and willing to kill anyone that gets in her way.
1. Chapter 1

Harmony frowned, it was a big day today and she didn't want to waste it all sitting in a car dealership.

She sat in the expensive looking yet uncomfortable chair, tapping her coral lita heels against the tacky tile as she waited for the salesmen to come back from talking to his manager. She was wearing matching shorts with a sleeveless white shirt that had small printed hearts covering it. That was tucked in under her skinny, fairly useless black belt. To accent the outfit off she was wearing one of those big chunky necklaces with the same color scheme, matching earrings, a coral, a black, and a white bangle. To top the outfit off she was holding a white clutch that had coral and black flowers and a black fedora was placed on her loose golden curls. Her eyes, a mixture of blue and grey, were studying the decently sized office.

Just as she was about start vowing for vengeance on the German car company the sly looking salesman returned with an even trickier looking man who looked to be his manager.

"Ma'am, I'm sure you understand our hesitations." The manager stated, seeing her less than happy posture. "It's just not every day we have someone offering to pay in cash."

Harmony raised an eyebrow, her arms crossed across her chest. "If you don't want to let me buy a vehicle I can go to any of the other car dealerships in this town, I'm sure one of them would let me do something." She looked at both expectantly.

"We are going to have to check your bills then ma'am." The manager tried to suggest in the most tactful way.

"Then check every bill," She waved dismissively. "Just hurry it up I don't have all century." Harmony didn't feel it was necessary to say she actually did have all century she just didn't want to spend it sitting in such an annoying place.

"If we will just have the money then…" The man prompted and she reached into her clutch, pulling out several envelopes filled with bills.

They left again but when the door was opened again it was luckily just the salesman, in his hands several documents. "We just have a few things for you to sign and then we can all be on our way."

He placed them down and pointed to all the places for her to sign, explaining each one. As she always did on important documents, she made sure to sign her full name, Harmony Earle Sweeny, with flourish. After what seemed like ages (and she knew what actual ages felt like) the man showed out back to where a sleek black C250 Coupe had been parked.

Without another word to the idiot salesmen she slid on her begonia sunglasses and slipped into the car. She looked around to make sure she had a decent idea of the layout of the car before speeding away from the dealership and towards the hotel she had been staying in for the past week.

She didn't like to stay in one place for too long unless she had to but she decided before hitting the road for the next town that it was long past time for her to trade out her car. So that morning she had packed before departing to find a place to sell her previous car and a different place to buy one (you could never be too careful).

Reaching the hotel she parked and made her way back up to her room, humming all the way. Once she was secure behind her locked door she grabbed the map she kept in her purse and spread it across the oak desk that felt the need to take up most of the room.

The map was of the state she was in and was covered with red, green, and orange marks. Each meaning where she had been and taken care of business, where she had been and it was safe, and finally the places she had suspicions of vampiric activity.

Before she could get any further in her mapping the familiar chorus of The Bad Touch by the Bloodhound Gang began to play. Reaching inside her clutch she grabbed her phone, delighted in who she saw on the caller ID.

"Good day Daddy!" She chittered, happy for the interruption.

"Hello Harmony, I assume you are staying out of trouble." Her daddy replied in his dark voice. Most would be intimidated by him but she knew she was his favorite and that he wouldn't hurt her.

"Well most trouble…" She trailed off; there was only so much he could expect from her.

"I suppose I will have to expect that but I digress, "There was some shuffling in the background before he continued. "The other day you were telling me about a curse that you could unleash that would make you ten times stronger and practically unbeatable."

He reminded her and she beamed, "Yup, It is practically perfect!" Her face quickly fell into a pout. "Except it is going to be nearly impossible to complete due to what it asks for."

"You are in luck my dear," Her father replied and she could hear the smile in his voice. "A little birdy told me of a town that may just have all of your needs."

This had Harmony sitting straight up in her seat, "I'm listening."

"I was told of a town called Mystic Falls in Virginia that has recently been overrun with supernatural." Harmony leans forward in anticipation. "I was going to take care of it myself until I found out that it just happens to have what I think to be everything on your list."

Harmony jumped out of the chair and rushed over to her bed. Unzipping her bag she pulled out the ancient tomb where she had found the curse. "A doppelganger?"

"Yes."

"A true vampire hunter?"

"Of course."

"The original witch?"

"Yes."

"All _five_ originals?"

"Even them." Her father replied, causing her to jump up and do a happy dance.

"Mystic Falls you say?" She waited for her dad to make an affirmative sound before she smiled maniacally. "I think I may just need to visit this town."

"Just make haste. I will arrive in four weeks' time and I wish for it to mostly be dealt with by the time I arrive."

"Don't worry daddy." Harmony began repacking her tomb and map. "I got this."

The line went dead so she finished her packing and grabbed her things before heading out the door. She was whistling a happy tune as she made her way back to her car, putting everything in the trunk before getting in and peeling out.

She had found the curse a month ago and was so excited to do it, of course that is until she saw what it called for. Not only did it want several impossible to find pieces the only time to complete the ritual was on a full moon with all of the pieces around in a circle. She couldn't even kill them until it was called for in the ritual. This meant that she would not only have to find all of the pieces she would have to kidnap them and keep them occupied until the ritual. Yah, so not going to happen.

Now though, all she needed to do was go into this little town and steal them all in the dead of night. Looking at the calendar the next full moon wasn't until around the time her daddy said he was going to appear so she had plenty of time to scout and plan. She even had time to cause some mischief before she had to even focus on planning.

She just couldn't wait.

Ever since she was young and her father had started to train her to kill vampires she had dreamed of eradicating the world of the leeches it wasn't until she had slid her first stake into a vampire's heart that she knew how easy it was to kill them. She was just glad she had been born with the ability of magic because it allowed her to lengthen her life so that she would never grow old which meant she had all the time to complete her task.

If she were to be able to times her power by ten she would be practically unstoppable, making her job a lot easier. This is why she was so glad she would be able to complete this curse by months end. Everything was working out in her favor and she was so excited.

Deciding the silence was deafening she turned on the radio until she found an upbeat song and turned it up as loud as she could handle. With her mood elated the ride to the small town went quick.

Driving through she found a decent hotel before checking in and dropping her stuff off in her new room. When she was done she walked back down and got in her car, intent on finding a place to eat. Five minutes of driving and she found herself at a homey looking grill.

It was decently crowded so instead of waiting for a table she made her way over to the bar, sliding in next to a dark haired man that looked to be a few years older than herself. He was nursing what looked to be a scotch and had a look that said he was contemplating his life.

Ignoring him Harmony waved the bartender over and ordered a coke, no point in purposely taking her vigilance away.

Once she retrieved her drink she turned on her stool and began to analyze the room, watching as a man with spiky hair went to sit on the other side of the dark haired man. "You look like death warmed over."

"It just seems too quiet." The dark haired man replied as his friend ordered his own drink.

"You don't trust it either?" The spikey one sounded like he was amused and Harmony became increasingly more interested in their conversation.

"Just with Klaus and Rebekah playing nice since their mommy and brothers came into town…" He trailed off before continuing. "I just feel like they are planning something."

This had had Harmony eve more intrigued. If she was correct two of the originals were named Rebekah and Niklaus. Was this a coincidence? Harmony thought not.

"I don't trust them either but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy it." His friend replied and Harmony turned a bit to see him roll his eyes. Deciding it best she turned fully in her seat so she was facing the bar again.

"What happens when they surprise us then?" The man turned so he was facing his acquaintance and Harmony looked down to see his drink was out of his view and probably out of his mind. Deciding there was only one way to see if she was right about them knowing two originals, she reached into her clutch and pulled out a small vile of vervain that she liked to keep on her. Pulling out the stopper she slowly reached over and inconspicuously poured a small amount into his drink, not enough to kill but enough to burn.

Not wanting to be close when he drank she pulled out a few bills and left them for the bartender before getting up and heading towards the door. She stopped at the door and turned just in time to see the man take a sip of his drink just to start coughing and spitting it out. He continued to cough and his acquaintance stood up looking like he knew exactly what was going on. He looked up to find the perpetrator and their eyes met.

She made sure to give him a sultry wink before exiting the restaurant.

**Disclaimer: Nada **

**-don't ask me why I thought it was a good idea to start another story**

**-this basically has no connection to the timeline in the show; well it kind of does vaguely. **

**-Sorry if there are sentences that don't make sense I'm sick and my brain isn't fully working**

**-I love comments good and bad makes me feel important even if it is a flame (because I mean your read it so that has to count for something)**


	2. Chapter 2

Harmony frowned as she studied the piles of clothes she had out.

It was her second day in Mystic Falls and not only did she want to cause more mischief she wanted to do it whilst looking fantastic. This meant that she had to choose the perfect outfit. After a few more minutes she decided to go with some dark washed jeans with the cuffs rolled up a few times. Her shirt was—a long sleeved button up— was lavender. Under the collar hung a chunky necklace that was yellow, pink, orange, and turquoise. Her pointed heals were a bright yellow and her clutch was a bright pink, matching the pink lipstick she put on. Grabbing some dark sunglasses she made her way down to her car.

The two vampires last night interested her so she decided to do some research with some of her father's informants. She learned that they were the town's resident vampires, Damon and Stefan Salvatore. The only other vampires in town being the originals and a teen that had been turned named Caroline. While she was in the mood she continued to look to see who exactly she would need to kill at the end of the month. That brought her to learn the doppelganger's name was Elena and her younger brother Jeremy was a born vampire hunter. At first she was hesitant about killing one of her own kind but then she learned Jeremy fraternized with vampires more than he killed them, making him no better than the beasts.

All in all it was an interesting bunch and Harmony was definitely excited to get to know them better. Now though, she was more interested in the curse she was going to cast. When she had first found it she hadn't really intently studied it after she had found out how improbable it was but now that there was a chance it could succeed she wanted to make sure she knew everything she needed to know.

So she drove to a small coffee shop and took a seat at a corner table. With a nice sugar filled coffee in front of her along with the tomb she was content to study. The tomb, much like most old spell books, was in Latin so she was unconcerned with curious bystanders looking on her reading.

She sipped her coffee as she read and reread the curse, making sure to pay attention to all of the details, making her glad she took the time. She learned two important things; 1.) She only needed the originals and the original witch alive at the actual ritual (she only needed the blood of the other two. 2.) There was more to the originals than she had originally known.

Growing up her father made sure to educate her on everything he could as thoroughly as he could except for with one topic, that being the originals. All he had told her was that they were the first vampires and that they were dangerous. He told her to leave them to him and that was that. She trusted him not to keep her in the dark with something that was important. Now she wished he had taught her a bit more because there was one important fact that makes everything she is doing a lot easier because if you kill all of the original vampires all of the vampires ever made die. They are the roots and when the roots are destroyed the whole tree falls.

Now she was all the more excited to complete the ritual. She has been spending her whole life trying to eradicate the earth of the monsters and now she has a way to do that along with multiplying her power. It was like having both chocolate and gummy bears on your ice cream!

Happily humming to herself Harmony closed the ancient book and relaxed into her seat just in time to see the spikey haired vampire from the previous day (now identified as Stefan) approaching her table with his brother. Both took the liberty to take a seat in front of her until both were sitting there, obviously trying to intimidate her.

They sat in silence with Harmony occasionally sipping her drink and both brothers glaring, probably waiting for Harmony to demand something of them or something to that extent. She was stubborn though and decided that since they were the ones that sought her out, they were the ones that needed to talk first.

After what seemed like ages Harmony raised an eyebrow at the pair and that seemed to propel them into action. "Who the hell are you and why did you try to poison me?" Damon asked his scowling deepening.

"I wasn't trying to poison you." Harmony pointed out, "If I was trying to poison you, you would be dead."

"Then what were you trying to do?" Stefan looked confused as he stared her down.

"I was trying to prove something to myself." She replied as if it was obvious.

"Prove that we are vampires?" Damon asked, his eyes widening and Harmony could tell it was something he did often.

"Yup," Harmony popped the p. "Of course it is obvious now that I look back on it but I've always been known for my rash decision making."

"Are you a vampire hunter?" Stefan asked and she could see he was the more rational brother.

"I'm surprised you guessed so quickly, I was afraid we were going to have to keep playing the word game for a while." Harmony raised both eyebrows as she took another sip of her drink.

"I can imagine what you have planned for us but we are not interested." Damon leaned forward and continued. "If you leave this town and don't look back we won't have a problem but if you don't we will have to get rid of you for our safety."

Harmony stared at them for a moment and when she realized they were both completely serious she burst out laughing. This wasn't sweet tasteful giggling; this was full on snort filled laughter that caused a few of the other occupants of the shop to look over at them.

"Excuse me but are you trying to threaten me?" She finally managed to get out between laughs, both brothers looked surprised.

"Look missy I don't know what you think is so funny but we are serious about this." Damon looked mad as he answered her.

Harmony immediately sobered, "No Damon you are the one that needs to see." She put her drink down and sat up in her seat. Her voice completely calm, "I may be a vampire hunter but you two are not my priority at the moment but if you two continue to act like idiots and make me mad then you will be my priority." She leaned forward and dropped her voice to a whisper, "And trust me you do not want that to happen."

She stood and grabbed her tomb before they could reply, "Stay out of my way boys or you will regret it." She stated before walking away, leaving the two sitting surprised.

Harmony was annoyed. The thing she hated most in life was vampires which made her want to kill every one she came across but these two weren't her problem at the moment and she couldn't waste her energy on them, she still had to prepare for the ritual. Though most of her ingredients were things she would have to wait to capture closer to the full moon there were still a few herbs she would have to find.

Since she didn't prefer this part of rituals she decided to get this part over as soon as she could, which is why her next stop was an herb store on the outskirts of town. It was meant for hippies that were trying to live without using modern medicine or something like that but that didn't mean the herbs weren't useful.

Walking in, she looked like she was lost but Harmony just ignored the questioning looks of the shop attendant as she began to peruse the aisles. She opened the book and hefted it around with her as she looked between the names, grabbing what she needed as she saw it.

When she got to the counter she had about an armful of bundles of dry herbs and the attendant's eyes were even wider.

"Cash or card?" Harmony asked as she dumped them on the counter.

"Uh…cash." The man finally replied as he began weighing and checking out the herbs. "Do you need help finding anything else?" He asked after all had been accounted for.

"No I'm fine for now." Harmony replied.

"Then fifty-seven dollars, ninety cents." She raised an eyebrow at the price but handed him three twenties. She waited for the change before waving and heading back to her car.

She made her way straight back to the hotel and found a good place to store her finds. She would have to later make them into a paste that will help to enhance the magic when the time for the ritual came but she still had a while to make it because it worked better the fresher it was.

She then plopped down on the decently soft bed and began studying the tomb, seeing if there were any other curses or spells that would be worth her time. When she looked back up it was already dark out and probably long past dinner time.

Getting up and stretching out the kinks in her neck she decided it would be best to go and get dinner. So she headed out to her car and made her way back to the grill she had been at the previous night. This time she was showed to the table and was happy to note while she was waiting for her server that there were no vampires milling around.

After about fifteen minutes she was interrupted from her perusing of the menu by a happy voice, "Hello I'm Jeremy and I will be your server for the evening. Can I get you anything?"

Harmony looked up to see a fairly handsome teen throwing her an easy going smile. Recognizing him as the vampire hunter she needed, Harmony got an idea. "Only your number sweetheart." She said leaning on the table with a flirty smile on her face.

"Although I am flattered I have a girlfriend." Jeremy replied a bit flustered, "Can I get you any food?" he amended his earlier statement.

"What your girlfriend doesn't know won't hurt her." Harmony threw in a wink before handing the menu back, "I'll have the cobb salad."

Jeremy seemed like he was going to say something before turning on his heal and walking back to the kitchen. Harmony just smiled, she had planted the idea in his head. Though she didn't plan on touching him with a ten foot pole the easiest way to get close to a male was through his pants and it would be easier to kill him quietly and not arouse suspicion than to make a big scene.

When Harmony was done with her salad and was leaving a tip for the teen she made sure to leave her number on a napkin along with "Call me XOXO."

**Declaimer: Nope **

**-I thank ****royalpurple153**** for her amazing comment. It made my day and made me want to update! **


End file.
